


【翻译】you were made to meet your maker

by Function



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, dumb boys pining, dumb boys with feelings, enjolras is a statue that comes to life, idek okay, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Function/pseuds/Function
Summary: 他认出这个裸男了这不是因为他是一名在电视上被滚动播放的连环杀手。格朗泰尔认出了这个裸男是因为他用了两个月把这个所谓的裸男从大理石中雕刻出来。“我的神啊，”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，“阿波罗。”“我不喜欢那个名字，我一直都不喜欢那个名字，”不是连环杀手的男人说，“请问我可以换一个名字吗？”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	【翻译】you were made to meet your maker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you were made to meet your maker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168617) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



客厅方向传来一声巨响，将格朗泰尔从（可能是因酒精导致的）深度睡眠中惊醒。他立刻警觉起来，因为此刻他正和巴阿雷处于一场史诗级的恶作剧大战之中，所以巴阿雷可能已经往他卧室地板上丢满了海胆刺或是豪猪刺，正如昨晚他在缪尚时他威所胁的那样。

他偷偷看了地板一眼，谢天谢地上面没有任何锋利尖锐的东西，然后走向了客厅。运气好的话，巴阿雷可能还在布置着他的恶作剧，格朗泰尔能够知道怎样不在不小心炸掉厨房的前提下避免上他的套。

他踮起脚尖，走向客厅，他实在不知道他在期待着自己能找到什么，但在完成从床上走下、走出房间的这段短短的距离里，他已经做好看见最坏的情况（比如：满地板的海胆刺和豪猪刺）的准备，也做好了看见最好的情况（比如：拿着咖啡，一大杯咖啡的热安）的准备，还有在这之间的许多其他的事情，所以，他觉得自己准备万全，可以前往。

所以，当然， **当然** ，他走进客厅，看见一个裸男坐在他的凳子上，盯着他放在画架上、还未完成的油画，然后目光转移到了他的身上。

格朗泰尔，作为一名成熟的成年人，做出了理性而明智的决定，踮起脚尖跑回了自己的房间里然后打通了爱潘妮的电话。

“有个裸男在我家里。”电话刚接通，格朗泰尔跳过了打招呼的环节，小声告诉她。

“恭喜。”爱潘妮对他说，然后挂断了电话。

格朗泰尔发出沮丧的悲鸣，然后再次打通了她的电话。

“让我换一个说法，”格朗泰尔说，“在我家里，有一名未经我的邀请，且没有穿衣服的男性。”

“那我再重复一遍，”爱潘妮说，“恭喜。”

“你最近有看新闻吗？”格朗泰尔问她。因为他没有，而且他现在急需知道在这座城市里发生了什么，因为 **有个裸男在他家里** 。“有没有什么连环杀人犯的作案手法是光着身子杀人？我会不会被他 **谋杀** ？”

“我要挂电话了，”爱潘妮对他说，她声音中的恼怒显而易见，“去给巴阿雷打电话，看看是不是他向你送来和平申请。”

 **噢** ，肯定是这样的。爱潘妮真的很聪明。

“爱潘妮，你好聪明。”他对她说，她嗤了一声，挂断电话。

然后他给巴阿雷打了电话。

“你有没有送裸男给我？”巴阿雷刚接起电话，他质问道。

“你发疯啊，”巴阿雷说，“现在是清早八点，你给我打电话讲个什么裸男？”

巴阿雷听起来真的很困惑，格朗泰尔再次觉得紧张起来。

“有个裸男在我家里。”格朗泰尔告诉他。

“恭喜。”巴阿雷说，然后挂断电话。

格朗泰尔拥有世界上最差劲的朋友。

—

格朗泰尔明白躲避不是解决问题的最好方式。

他住在八楼，所以跳窗不在选择范围之内。他曾短暂地考虑过从窗户里爬出去，沿着狭窄的窗台，再次闯进珂赛特家里，但是他上次这样做的时候，她的另一位继父，不是和瓦尔让先生一样善良 **理智** 的那位，试图用枪把他的脚射下来，不管有没有那个裸男的存在，格朗泰尔都不会拿自己的脚冒险的。他喜欢自己的脚。

所以，理所应当地，唯一的选项就只有直面死亡，与家里那位赤身裸体并且很有可能十分危险的入侵者对峙。

差不多。

算是吧。

 **收件人：爱潘妮**  
我房间里为什么没有剑？什么样的傻逼才不会在房间里头放剑？

 **发件人：爱潘妮**  
你看我像想知道的样子吗

 **收件人：爱潘妮**  
要去直面那个赤身裸体的入侵者了，我需要锋利尖锐的武器！

 **发件人：爱潘妮**  
用你的鸡儿吧

格朗泰尔发出一声呻吟，听见房间外的窸窣声以及之后的脚步声后立刻开始后悔，然后他听见门板被试探性地敲了敲。

耶稣基督啊，他最不会记得要敲门了。爱潘妮已经教导了他和加弗洛什好久要他们记住敲门并且尊重他人隐私的重要性，但是他们从来都不听。他理所应当该死在一个 **会敲门** 的连环杀手的手里。这是因果报应。等以后格朗泰尔把这事告诉爱潘妮，她肯定会笑死的。

或许不会，因为格朗泰尔马上就要被谋杀了，死人没有机会给他们最好的朋友讲述自己的故事。

他环顾四周，想要找出什么能被当做武器的东西，但事实上，他把所有东西都塞进工作室里，除了睡觉实在很少会用卧室，所以，这里只有床和衣柜。他思考着如果自己躲在衣柜里假装自己不存在是不是太想个胆小鬼了，但之后他想清楚了，如果他得死，那他至少该死得光荣。

所以他当然是尖叫道：“请进！”

然后趴到床上，躲在了被子底下。

听见卧室的门被打开了，他想着自己也许可以利用生命中的最后时刻发条推特，告诉大家他即将被谋杀。

“格朗泰尔？”一个声音传来。

操，那是他的 **名字** 。这个不穿衣服的连环杀手可能已经调查过他的背景了。

“格朗泰尔，你还好吗？”裸男问道，他的声音听起来真的很担心，但也许是因为他想要确保在残忍谋杀格朗泰尔之前他处在最佳状态。

“如果你不杀我的话我会更好的。”格朗泰尔说，因为他是个傻逼。“求求您了。”他补充道，因为他记起这位连环杀手很有礼貌。

“我为什么要杀你？”不穿衣服的连环杀手问。

“你不想杀我？”格朗泰尔问，他很迷惑。

“格朗泰尔，从那里面出来。”

格朗泰尔从被子底下探出头来，惊恐地发出一声：“我的神啊。”

他认出这个裸男了这不是因为他是一名在电视上被滚动播放的连环杀手。格朗泰尔认出了这个裸男是因为他用了两个月把 **这个所谓的裸男从大理石中雕刻出来** 。

“我的神啊，”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，“阿波罗。”

“我不喜欢那个名字，我一直都不喜欢那个名字，”不是连环杀手的男人说，“请问我可以换一个名字吗？”

“我的神啊。”格朗泰尔重复道。

男人脸上掠过一抹微笑，然后他说：“我也不喜欢这个名字。”

“我的神啊。”

“你真的很不擅长起名字啊，”男人说，然后皱起了眉，像是陷入沉思之中。“安灼拉，”他最后决定道，“叫我安灼拉吧。”

“我的神啊。”

—

当格朗泰尔觉得安灼拉是连环杀手的时候，事情要简单多了。

—

“若李认为你产生了幻觉。”博须埃告诉他。

“我没有！他不是幻觉！我刻的雕像活了！我刚刚才把我的衣服给了他然后让他去厕所里换衣服。”格朗泰尔嘶了一口气，对着话筒小声说，然后立刻意识到自己听起来多他妈像个神经病，“我真的没有疯，我发誓！”

“成吧。”博须埃干巴巴地说。

“在我家里有一名非常有吸引力的、从大理石雕像变成的男人，“格朗泰尔严肃地说，“帮帮忙吧。”

“多喝水，”博须埃说，他听起来就像是在把若李在另一头说的话简短地给他复述了一遍，“然后回到床上去睡觉。宿醉会自行消退的，然后你就不会在看见幻觉了。”说罢他挂断了电话。

苍天啊，格朗泰尔拥有世界上最差劲的朋友。他要和他们所有人都绝交，因为 **他雕出来的雕像活了** ，为什么压根就没有人信他说的话？

—

“所以说。”格朗泰尔说，将脑子里的单词全部拽出来，因为穿着他的衣服的安灼拉的景象正在对他的大脑做非常不好的事情。他打开了咖啡机，主要是为了给双手找些事情做，以避免它们不断发抖。

“所以说？”安灼拉问。

“我不知道该有什么反应，”格朗泰尔对他说，“我不知道该怎么应对你活过来这件事情。我都不能完全确信我不是在做梦。”

安灼拉冲他皱起了眉。“你还记得这是怎么发生的吗？”

格朗泰尔晃了晃脑袋。“我都不记得 **这** 发生了。”

安灼拉的眉头皱得更紧了，哇哦，格朗泰尔这次的作品是真的很不错。安灼拉面部的线条锐利而英俊，尽管嘴唇的曲线略显女性化。睫毛纤长，眼睛十分对称，即使格朗泰尔知道自己在雕刻它们的时候肯定是处于半醉的状态。

“太不科学了，”他对安灼拉说着，递给他一杯咖啡，“雕像不会变成人。”

“我记得你已经告诉过我了。”安灼拉的语气十分温和。

格朗泰尔傻乎乎地朝他眨了眨眼睛。他都不记得自己这样说过。

“昨天晚上，”安灼拉说着，叹了口气，“你从你去的地方回来了，喝醉了，一直在胡言乱语。你说我是个很好的倾听者，然后因为雕像不会变成人这个事实伤心了好久。”

“你当雕像的时候有知觉？”格朗泰尔问，恐慌在心底滋长，因为他几乎是住在被改做工作室的那个房间里，他还记得自己有几次在那里，呃，在那里释放压力。

安灼拉耸耸肩。“不是什么都看见了。有的事情比其他事情更清楚一些。”他告诉格朗泰尔，“我记得是怎么发生的，你想知道吗？”

格朗泰尔点点头。

“你昨天晚上喝醉了，”安灼拉又说了一遍，他的脸上带着小小的、不赞同的微笑，让格朗泰尔觉得自己只有两英尺高，“大多数的晚上你都喝醉了，但是昨晚不一样，”安灼拉继续道，脸上的表情变得柔和，“你说你不想自己一个人。你听起来很悲伤。我觉得你可能一直在哭。”

苍天啊，格朗泰尔喝醉的时候太可悲了。他再也不要喝醉了。

这个故事不可能变得更糟了。

“然后你就亲了我，”安灼拉说，格朗泰尔嘴里含着咖啡呛住了，因为，苍天啊，这个故事当然还能变得更糟，“你跌跌撞撞地走出了房间，我所知道的下一件事情就是，我可以动了。”

“我通过成为一个彻底的变态的方式，把一座雕像变成了人。”格朗泰尔说，然后，“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”安灼拉说，直直看向他的眼睛。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔说，他又感受到了那种紧张的感觉，因为安灼拉的目光让人感到不安，“因为这个行为的确让你变成了人，是吧？很抱歉这个过程很糟糕。你值得更好的。”他说。为什么， **为什么** 他一紧张就是闭不上嘴。“能动起来感觉肯定很棒对不对？在那里站了整整两个月肯定很累。抱歉一开始我没有把你雕成坐姿。”

“安灼拉笑了，然后小口喝了一口咖啡。“这个好难喝。”他说，做了个鬼脸，然后把杯子推给了格朗泰尔。

“这是属于强者的饮品。”格朗泰尔非常严肃地告诉他，然后往安灼拉的咖啡里丢进两块方糖，又加了一点牛奶。

安灼拉尝试般地又喝了一小口。

“好多了吧？”格朗泰尔问。

安灼拉朝他笑了，笑容灿烂而又轻松，操，格朗泰尔突然产生了强烈的想要亲吻他的冲动。

（再次，显然。）

操，他是真完蛋了。

—

格朗泰尔最后打电话给了公白飞，因为这是当人们有问题亟需回答或有困难急需解决的时候会做的事情。这又再次证明了公白飞是世界上最好的人，他都没有问格朗泰尔他是不是喝醉了或是嗑药磕嗨了，只是听完他的话，然后告诉他他十五分钟后就到。

“我有个朋友马上过来，”格朗泰尔从房间里走出来，看见安灼拉正坐在沙发上，皱着眉头，看着他的那本《社会契约论》，“希望他能够帮我们把这些事情都搞清楚。”

安灼拉皱起眉。“我们还没搞清楚吗？”他问，“你很孤单，我来到这里是为了确保你不再感到孤单。这还有哪一部分还没搞清楚？”

格朗泰尔伸手揉了揉脸。“那部分就是你本来是 **雕像，然后你活了** ，”他叹了口气，安灼拉的眉头皱得更紧了，“你看，雕像不会变成人，我们都确定了我们已经知道了这一点，但是你看我们两个——我只是需要有人过来告诉我我不是终于走到了发疯的这个地步，可以吗？”

安灼拉点点头，注意力重新转回了书上，姿势僵硬，格朗泰尔在四周打转，他不知道自己该做什么。他刚开始专心打手机上的糖果粉碎传奇（Candy Crush）游戏时，安灼拉叹了口气。“对不起，”他说，抬手把一撮卷发别在耳后，“我明白，你可能被这件事情吓坏了。”

“没关系。”格朗泰尔说，然后把手机放在了桌子上。手里拿着什么易碎品现在对他来说非常危险，因为安灼拉的脸颊上有一抹绯红，格朗泰尔很想伸出手去触碰他，他实在不知道该怎么办。“这件事，你肯定也觉得很奇怪。”

安灼拉摇了摇头。“我也不知道其他状态是什么样的，没什么可比较的对象。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己像个混蛋。世界上最混的那种混蛋。

“不管怎么样，”他对安灼拉说，“我很高兴是你活过来了，幸好不是我那幅难看到家的凤凰。”

“那幅画很好看啊。”安灼拉争论到，但他的嘴角已经微微翘起，看起来没有那么沮丧了，所以格朗泰尔觉得这对他来说已经算是胜利。

在接下来的十几分钟里，他们在沉默之中度过，相安无事，（格朗泰尔真该为自己待在安灼拉身边能觉得这样轻松而吃惊，但他没有，没有那么吃惊）。然后他们听见大门被轻轻敲响。格朗泰尔打开门，古费拉克把他和公白飞一把推开，飞快地跑进格朗泰尔的家里。

当他看见安灼拉的时候，他发出一声（非常男子气概的）尖叫。

公白飞叹了口气。“抱歉，”他对格朗泰尔说，“我刚出家门就被他缠上了。”

格朗泰尔摇摇头，笑了一声，古费拉克的眼睛从来没有离开安灼拉，他开始绕着安灼拉打转。

“见鬼了，”古费拉克呼出一口气，“他是真的。我能碰碰他吗，格朗泰尔？我这样做可以吗？因为我真的需要触碰他才能确定他真的是真的。”

“他就在这里，”公白飞或，“你可以问他。他也可能还有个名字，你也可以问问他这个。”

格朗泰尔注意到了安灼拉急促的呼吸，当然，当然，他一直都在让安灼拉觉得不舒服，因为他一直都在提醒着他是—— **曾经是** ——一座雕像。他是世界上最傻逼的人了，应该有人来把他锁起来，禁止他再和其他人交流来往。

“安灼拉。”在古费拉克不断因自己擅自断定他不能为自己的身体做主之后，安灼拉回答。他偷偷看了格朗泰尔一眼，然后加上：“格朗泰尔叫我阿波罗，但是我不喜欢那个名字。”

古费拉克点点头。“你是他的展示作品中的最后一件。他也雕刻了一座特别可爱的赫尔墨斯像，我第二喜欢它，但你一直都是我的最爱。R在你身上最花心思。你英俊极了。”

安灼拉脸红了，不要啊，格朗泰尔今早醒来的时候可没有准备好要面对这样一位迷人可爱的男人在自家客厅里羞红脸的场景。

“我认为这都要归功于格朗泰尔。”他说，“如果不是他的话，我也不会是现在这副模样。”

“他大多雕塑作品都是以真人为模板雕刻的，比如我，当然，就是赫尔墨斯的灵感来源。”古费拉克假装耳语似的大声说，“但是你完完全全是他个人创造的产物。他说他自有对他的阿波罗的形象的想象。”

格朗泰尔感到莫名的紧张，公白飞肯定看出来了，因为他做了那件事情——默不作声地和古费拉克进行眼神交流，然后古费拉克愉快地对安灼拉说：“你有去过外面吗？你一定得去外头瞧瞧，今天的天气好极了。我们应该在公园里散步，你愿意吗？”

安灼拉看向格朗泰尔，像是在请求他的允许。

“你在做任何事情之前都不需要我的允许，”格朗泰尔非常严肃地对他说，他看见公白飞赞许地朝他笑了，“你是你自己的主人。”

安灼拉感激地笑了，转向古费拉克：“我很高兴能够出去。”

古费拉克咧嘴一笑。“那我们去逛街，”他说，“给你买些新衣服。你不能就一直穿着R的衣服，不管他有多想你那样做。他这家伙占有欲太强了。”古费拉克一定会死在格朗泰尔手上的。“你穿红色一定很好看。”

他们一起走出了公寓大门，古费拉克一直叽叽喳喳地说个不停。

格朗泰尔靠倒在沙发上发出呻吟：“公白飞，求你帮帮我。”

公白飞在他身边坐下。“他看起来是个挺不错的家伙。”他说。

“的确，”格朗泰尔说，“但这不是问题所在。”

“那问题是什么？”公白飞问。

“问题是什么？”格朗泰尔重复了一遍，“他是个雕像，他活了！为什么你们都不觉得这有问题？”

公白飞耸耸肩。“在我看来，现在的他足够算是人类了，”他说，“这才是最重要的事情。”

“但是——”格朗泰尔吞下一口唾沫，想要把自己混乱的思绪整理好，“但是如果他不能 **一直** 是人类，怎么办？”

“事情是怎么发生的？”公白飞问。

“我喝醉了，”格朗泰尔对他说，公白飞的眼神温柔了下来，因为他知道格朗泰尔喝酒从来都不是为了取乐，而是为了麻痹自己，格朗泰尔拒绝因此感到糟糕，“但据他所说，我亲了他，然后他就活了。”

公白飞的脸上是掩饰不住的笑意。“古费拉克听了这个之后肯定会闹死的。”他对格朗泰尔说。

“所以古费拉克永远也不会知道。”格朗泰尔嘟囔。

公白飞轻哼一声。“只需要几分钟，他就能把安灼拉这辈子的所有的事情都挖出来，你知道的。”

“这又不难，”格朗泰尔反驳道，“鉴于安灼拉的这辈子的所有经历只包括在昨晚和今天上午之间发生的所有事情。”

公白飞听了格朗泰尔的语气挑起了一边眉毛，格朗泰尔立马退缩了。

“对不起，”他说，“我要喝一杯来舒缓压力，但是安灼拉一直在这里，他一开始就就我喝酒表示了反对。”

公白飞另一边的眉毛也挑了起来。“你什么时候起会在意别人的反对了？”

他不是故意这样说的，他这样问只是因为他真的很好奇。

“我不知道，”格朗泰尔说，“他让我想要——成为一个更好的我，”他最后说道，“这正常吗？”

公白飞双唇抽动，露出一丝微笑。“那我觉得，他对你会有很好的影响。”

—

格朗泰尔的朋友和安灼拉一拍即合，打得火热。

古费拉克宣称他和安灼拉之间具有特殊的纽带相连，鉴于从技术上说，他是安灼拉的第一个朋友。当格朗泰尔想要反驳的时候，古费拉克只是摆摆手叫他闭嘴，告诉他说他不算因为他不知道安灼拉最喜欢什么颜色（而他知道）或者是安灼拉最喜欢什么食物（他也知道）或者是安灼拉最喜欢喝什么温度的茶（这个问题是陷阱，因为安灼拉不喜欢喝茶）。

“但是你能在认识他十五分钟之内就知道这些吗？”古费拉克质问道，看见格朗泰尔对此无言以对后，他用肩膀撞了一下安灼拉的，“你看？我们才是最好的朋友。”

当珂赛特得知他“秘密地在家里藏了个人”之后，她和马吕斯邀请他们去他们家里共进晚餐，格朗泰尔努力装作安灼拉是他的一个来自镇外的朋友，但在晚餐进行到半中央的时候就放弃了，把实情告诉了他们，因为珂赛特一直在用那种说着她知道他在对她说谎而且之后她会要他为此付出代价的眼神看着他。马吕斯惊得从椅子上掉了下去，安灼拉有那么一刻看起来有些不舒服，然后珂赛特翻了个白眼，告诉安灼拉说他得多来他们家蹭饭，因为格朗泰尔连公寓里的仙人掌都养不活，更别提一个大活人了。

爱潘妮和安灼拉达成了共识，一起行动，他们轮流记录格朗泰尔的食物对酒精的比例，然后找时间碰面商讨如何帮助他降低酒精摄入量。当格朗泰尔第一次发现他们的行为意图时，他翻了个白眼，因为这太弱智了。爱潘妮以前就这样做过，她也许也觉得这次也会失败，一如既往，但每次当他想要用威士忌填满酒杯的时候，安灼拉就会微微皱起眉，所以最好格朗泰尔只能选择清水。他学会了在睡前看见安灼拉勾起的嘴角和脸上心满意足的微笑，在醒来时看见门上贴着的便利贴上写着： **做得不错:）** 。

巴阿雷带着安灼拉一起开启了针对格朗泰尔的恶作剧大战。一天清晨，格朗泰尔刚醒过来，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，就沦为了一场残酷的枕头大战的受害者，在这里敌人的数目是他的两倍，而且他还缺少武器，因为巴阿雷和安灼拉用家具搭了个街垒躲在后面，还把他所有的枕头都偷走当做对付他的弹药。安灼拉把一个大枕头直直砸在了他的脸上，格朗泰尔忘记了生气，因为安灼拉扬起了头，他的笑是那样漂亮，让他不得不用尽全力才抑制住自己想要爬过街垒、用力亲吻他的冲动。

弗以伊提议要帮安灼拉找一份工作，安灼拉欣然同意，因为他不愿意靠别人赚的钱维持生活，而且，当然，格朗泰尔的作品 **当然** 最终会成为这样一个他永远也无法成为的自食其力的好人。安灼拉最后得到了在街边的咖啡店里打工的工作，他得到工作的那一天，他兴奋地跑回了家，和弗以伊打了一个小时的电话，即使他至少打电话感谢对方帮他找到了招牌信息。等他终于和弗以伊打完了电话，他和格朗泰尔一起坐在沙发上，用中餐外卖和电影一同庆祝这个好消息。电影刚放映到一半，安灼拉就靠在了他的肩膀上打起盹来，格朗泰尔把他叫醒，安灼拉睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼睛，格朗泰尔按下心中升腾而起的渴望，把他推进了卧室里，叫他睡觉。

当若李和博须埃第一次和安灼拉见面时，他们给他讲了他们共同的女朋友，米西切塔，还对他说他一定会和她相处得很好，许诺一定会带她来和他一起吃晚餐。他们信守了承诺，在大概一个星期之后，安灼拉看见她，杯子从手里滑落。格朗泰尔立马来到他的身边，因为，操啊，他早该预料到的。他的阿芙洛狄忒雕像是以米西切塔为原型雕刻的，那座雕像在完工后在他的工作室里待了很久，格朗泰尔开始动手雕刻阿波罗的雕像后才记起要把它送到艺术馆里。很快安灼拉就从震惊中恢复过来，而且他，的确，和米西切塔相处得很好，他们在晚餐后一起打扫卫生的时候，她还给他唱民谣听。但在他们离开之后，安灼拉走到格朗泰尔身边，试探性地向他索取一个拥抱，他肯定是从马吕斯那里学来的，毫无疑问，格朗泰尔没有拒绝。

一天晚上格朗泰尔回到家里，发现安灼拉和热安一起蜷在沙发上，两个人都睡眼朦胧，舒舒服服地裹着一床毯子。热安看见了他，只是伸出一只胳膊，示意他靠过来，格朗泰尔照办了，他在热安身边坐下，同他们一起分享那份温暖。安灼拉的手跨过热安，握住了他的手时，格朗泰尔吓了一跳，但是没有反抗，因为安灼拉将他们的手交缠在一切，他在向格朗泰尔微笑，他眼中的满足让格朗泰尔的心里溢满开来，像是在回应着 **什么** 。

公白飞和安灼拉每个星期四晚上都要碰面，一起吃晚餐，每次安灼拉结束会面之后都是笑着回家的。格朗泰尔第一次问起安灼拉他们在吃饭的时候聊了些什么的时候，一切最终演变为两个人就身体自主权的争吵，格朗泰尔，对安灼拉和公白飞两个人这样亲密还有些许嫉妒，啐了一口：“你懂什么？你只不过是个活过来的雕像。”

这是他能说出的最糟糕的话了。话刚说出口他就感觉到了后悔与内疚。安灼拉的脸色沉了下来，他点点头说他说的没错，然后走进了自己房间，没有理会格朗泰尔恳切的“我不是那个意思”。

或者说，至少，他忍了大概五分钟，然后从房间里钻出来，说：“不，你错了。”再通过引用文章和作者，详细向他论述原因，最后用一句“我只是刚刚来到这个世界上，这并不意味着我不能理解那些错误的地方，不意味着我不能改变它”结束了整个讲话。

这也许就是格朗泰尔爱上安灼拉的那一刻。

—

再说一遍，当格朗泰尔觉得安灼拉是个连环杀人犯的时候，一切都要简单得多了。

—

有三次，他差点吻上安灼拉。

第一次发生在他们讨论信息自由与告知义务的时候。格朗泰尔喜欢他们争吵的时候，很喜欢，不仅仅是因为那时安灼拉眼里闪着的光，还因为安灼拉很聪明，充满理想，听着他谈论着事情能怎样变好， **会** 怎样变好，几乎让格朗泰尔也想去相信。

“你到底有没有在听？”安灼拉厉声斥责。

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，说：“你说的话，我一直在听。”

他真的不知道自己说那句话是什么意思，但绝对不是这样平静虔诚的语气所传达的意思。

安灼拉的双眼几乎是立刻温柔了下来，它们描摹着格朗泰尔的嘴唇，注视着他伸出来润湿嘴唇的舌尖，微微暗了些许，格朗泰尔屏住呼吸，努力让自己保持铁石心肠，在这一刻用尽所有的意志力，要将安灼拉推开。

他和安灼拉靠得这样近，太危险了。上一次他亲上安灼拉的时候，他给了他生命，谁又能断言下一个吻不会再次将他变回雕像？谁都不能告诉他，因为谁他妈都不知道。

所以他没有，没有靠上前去，缩短他们之间的距离，将嘴唇轻轻贴在安灼拉的嘴唇上，即使此刻他发了疯地想这样做。

第二次发生在格朗泰尔思索着该为展览再雕刻一座雕像，安灼拉对他说他应该再刻一座阿波罗雕像，因为计划本就如此。

“不行，”格朗泰尔立刻回答，“我觉得我没办法再刻一尊。你看看我上一座阿波罗成了什么模样。”

他没有注意到安灼拉脸上受伤的神色，直到他注意到安灼拉没有回答，才抬起了头。

“老天，”格朗泰尔说，“我不是那个意思。”这句话对他来说已经熟悉得有些愚蠢，因为他对安灼拉说这句话有多么地频繁。“我只是想说——”

“没关系的，”安灼拉说，他低头看着自己的双手，“你不用解释的。”

“不是，我必须解释，”格朗泰尔坚持，他被冲昏了头脑，一时冲动，抓住了安灼拉的一只手，“我不能再雕刻出一座阿波罗像是因为我已经雕刻出了一座十分完美的，人不该重复已经完美的事情，因为那样你只会得到失望。”

“噢，”安灼拉呼出一口气，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇微微张开，就像从格朗泰尔醒过来在自家客厅里发现安灼拉的那天起，每一天所做的梦里一样，他可以，他可以将他一把拉近，然后亲吻他，但是他不能，他不愿意承担失去安灼拉的风险，所以他保持安静，保持一动不动的姿势，任凭这一时刻过去。

第三次发生在珂赛特的生日聚会上。爱潘妮和安灼拉大发慈悲，暂时允许他喝超过规定数目的酒，前提是在 **合理的** 范围之内，格朗泰尔尽职尽责地多喝了那么一点，只是脑子微微发晕的程度，而不是彻底喝醉。古费拉克似乎也劝安灼拉来喝酒，为了庆祝。他正和巴阿雷和博须埃喝着一杯，然后看见格朗泰尔正在看着他。

“格朗泰尔！”他兴高采烈，彻底抛弃他们的喝酒游戏从房间另一边跑来了他的身边。“我好想你。”他已经走到了格朗泰尔身边，像蛇一样缠住了格朗泰尔的脖子，他还在笑。

安灼拉凑过脑袋，蹭了蹭他的脖子，格朗泰尔咽了口唾沫。“你闻起来好香，”安灼拉嘟囔，“你一直都好香。”

撒谎。安灼拉根本不知道自己在说什么。格朗泰尔身上整天都是颜料、香烟和酒精的味道，他才不会闻起来 **很香** 。

“我想亲你。”安灼拉说，使得格朗泰尔全身一滞，停止了呼吸，“但是不要像这样，”他继续道，语气变得有些悲伤，他从格朗泰尔身上挪开，“不要在你不想要我的时候。”

格朗泰尔注视着安灼拉离开的背影，最后在离开珂赛特家的时候捎走了一瓶龙舌兰。他把自己缩在房间里，对自己说“你不能想要他”，说了一遍又一遍，希望着，如果他说出来的次数足够多，那他的心就能理解它所经历的所有痛苦，都是为了自己好。

—

要记住安灼拉在咖啡店打工的工作时间，然后躲开安灼拉，同时让人看不出他是在可以去躲安灼拉的样子，这对格朗泰尔来说并不是什么难事。他熬夜到很晚，回家的时间也推得很迟，以检查的名义去艺术馆，次数比应该去的次数多得多，时不时地去珂赛特的舞蹈工作室看看，在空荡荡的舞房里打转，频繁到她肯定知道他是在做什么傻事。

整整一个星期他都没怎么见过安灼拉的面，但情况并没有好转。胸口的那份重量并没有减轻，事实上，他根本就没有办法不去想安灼拉，但随着时间流逝，一切都会过去的，他确定。

“你就是个傻子。”在他连续三天来到她的舞蹈工作室之后，珂赛特对他说。

他甚至都没有否认，因为，操啊，世界上有这么多人，他怎么就得遇上还爱上这个他不能拥有的呢？他可真是个大聪明。

“我在努力了！”格朗泰尔大喊，一头扎进一个空房间里，希望珂赛特没有跟着他进来。

“但是看起来一点效果都没有！”她朝他喊了回来。

说实在的。当他以为安灼拉是个连环杀手的时候，一切都要简单太多了。

—

一切都结束于一个静谧的星期五的夜晚，当格朗泰尔准备再一次躲进工作室的时候，被安灼拉捉住了袖子。

“我认为我们需要谈谈。”安灼拉说，微微皱起眉头，扯着格朗泰尔的袖子带着他走向沙发，“你不喜欢我了，我想知道这是为什么。”

格朗泰尔呛住了。“抱歉，你说什么？”

安灼拉盯着他。“你以前很喜欢我陪着你的，但是现在你不再喜欢待在我身边了，”安灼拉说，“是我做错了什么吗？”

“没有，”格朗泰尔飞快地回答，“你什么都没做错。”

“那你为什么不喜欢我了？”安灼拉问。

格朗泰尔眨眨眼：“我还是很喜欢你。”

安灼拉挑起了一边眉毛。哈，公白飞把他教得不错。

“我喜欢你，”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，“很喜欢，喜欢到了不合适的地步。”他努力向安灼拉亮出自己最灿烂的微笑，举起两只大拇指，只是想看看他们能不能快点结束对话然后他就可以回到再也不和安灼拉说话的模式了，因为似乎每一次他们聊起天，他只会让自己看起来比自己想象得更像个白痴。

安灼拉皱紧的眉头没有松开。“为什么会不合适？”

“因为——”格朗泰尔实在没有很好的答案来回答这个问题，“就只是因为。”

“这不算是答案，”安灼拉说，“告诉我真正的原因。我想知道。”

“因为这不对！”格朗泰尔脱口而出。他想说的不是这句话。他想说他觉得安灼拉是他生命中出现的最美好的事物，想说安灼拉出现在他的公寓中使得他感受到了很久没有感觉到的快乐，想说他很想吻他，但是他害怕，他好害怕如果他亲吻了他，害怕如果他触碰到了安灼拉，安灼拉就会变回雕像，但是他想， **他真的很想** 。但是他没有说，因为他就是个傻子，“因为我造出了你，操，三个月前你还只是一块大理石，五个星期前你也只是一座雕像——”

“但现在我是个人了！”安灼拉啐道，好极了，格朗泰尔终于把安灼拉惹生气了，“我现在就是人类，”安灼拉再次开口，情绪更加冷静，语气更加平静，“而且我知道我想要的是什么。”

格朗泰尔在害怕，他害怕问安灼拉，他到底想要什么。

“我想要你，”安灼拉气势汹汹，格朗泰尔感觉自己的肺像是被抽空，“我想要你用你觉得我没注意的时候看我的那种眼神看我。”

格朗泰尔的嘴里干巴巴的，堪比撒哈拉沙漠。“阿波罗——”

安灼拉走近，近到格朗泰尔可以伸出手去，碰触到他；他没有，他 **不能** 。

“我想要你亲我？”安灼拉轻声说，“可以吗？”

格朗泰尔的大脑短路了，他所能做的就只有盯着安灼拉，目瞪口呆。

一分钟过去了，格朗泰尔还是什么都说不出来，安灼拉的表情肉眼可见地消沉了些许，他向后退了一步，从格朗泰尔身边走开，格朗泰尔一想到自己即将失去安灼拉，感觉到心脏狠狠地抽痛了一下，他毫无防备，太可笑了，因为在两个星期前，他身边甚至都 **没有** 安灼拉的存在。

“对不起，”安灼拉在说话，“只是——古费拉克说如果我向你求爱的话一定不会失败，他说我应该把你压倒在地然后吻你，我可能就该那样做了，那样你可能不会觉得这么不舒服，但是我和公白飞讨论过‘自愿’的问题，他说我应该问你你想要什么，这很重要，他说我应该告诉你我想要你，我爱你，然后让你自己——”

格朗泰尔吻住他，因为他的大脑抓住了那句“我爱你”，然后在他们的嘴唇触碰到一起的时候彻底死机，心脏停跳了一拍。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，没有打开，只感觉到来自安灼拉嘴唇的温暖。然后安灼拉的喉咙深处传来一声呜咽，他的胳膊环上了格朗泰尔的脖子，格朗泰尔不由自主地搂住安灼拉的腰，将他朝自己拉近，逐渐加深这个吻，因为这正在发生。

当格朗泰尔最后终于结束了这个吻的时候，安灼拉的瞳孔瞪得大大的，脸颊绯红，双唇嫣红肿胀， **他依然是人类** ，天哪，格朗泰尔这一辈子从来没有见过这样美丽的生灵。

他将手掌放在安灼拉的胸口，就在心脏上方，陶醉于安灼拉不规律的心跳中，天啊，他这一生从来没有因为什么这样感到这样感激。

“这是你想要的吗？”格朗泰尔问他，声音嘶哑。

安灼拉笑了，格朗泰尔心里默默记了一笔，他要把世界上所有的果篮都送给古费拉克。

“我还想要其他东西。”他有些腼腆。

格朗泰尔觉得自己的脉搏在不断加速，现在要让他不笑出来实在太难了，所以他也没有再管。“噢？”

安灼拉点点头，手滑进格朗泰尔的衬衫里，近乎于戏弄地抚摸。格朗泰尔呼吸急促，因为他想跪下，想谢谢教安灼拉这样做的人，也想把对方的脑袋从脖子上拧下来。

安灼拉看起来似乎对自己非常满意。“我可能一直在和热安说我喜欢你，”他解释道，“他给了我建议。”

“口头的建议？”格朗泰尔问，声音含糊不清，因为他爱热安，迫不得已他真的不想伤害他。

安灼拉的笑容扩大了几分。“他就说你会问，”他说，手指上的动作停住了，“他真的很了解你。”他小声说道，格朗泰尔不喜欢他现在看起来不是那么高兴的模样，“我也想更了解你，我最想要的事情就是了解你。”

耶稣他妈的基督啊，格朗泰尔没有办法理智清醒地从这里脱身。

“可以，你会的，”格朗泰尔许诺道，“你想要的一切都可以，还可以更多。你可以拥有你想要的所有。”

“所有？”安灼拉嘴角勾起。

“所有。”格朗泰尔轻轻喘息，因为安灼拉的手指在抚弄着他的乳头，好吧，他也要给热安送果篮，这下他要买很多果篮了。

安灼拉靠近过来，在他耳边低声说：“即使我想给你口，也可以？”格朗泰尔的心跳没有骤停，他真为自己感到骄傲。

“是爱潘妮。”当格朗泰尔终于发出一声含糊他希望和发自内心的“好”相近的音节时，安灼拉告诉他，“她说你会喜欢的。你喜欢吗？”

操，他有世界上最好的朋友，他要把世界上所有的果篮都送给他们，看着吧。

安灼拉看起来似乎还在等待着他的答案，所以格朗泰尔说：“当然，天啊，我喜欢。我会喜欢你对我做的所有事情。”

安灼拉笑了，整张脸都亮了起来，格朗泰尔知道自己已经输了战斗，所以他甚至都没有抗拒自己的欲望，伸出手将安灼拉揽了过来，进行下一个亲吻。

—

后来，当他们都心满意足，安灼拉赤裸的身体贴在他的身边，安灼拉用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脖子，说：“我还有其他事情想要和你一起做。”

格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑：“我相信你需要多给我一点时间来恢复。”

安灼拉笑了。“不是那个，”他说，“呃，是吧，那个也算，但还有其他事情。我想要握着你的手，和你约会，为你买花。”

格朗泰尔的笑容愈发灿烂。“马吕斯的建议？”他问，因为他能做的其他事情就只有将安灼拉翻过身子，再度和他一番翻云覆雨，因为 **耶稣他妈的基督啊** 。

“是巴阿雷的。”安灼拉略带困意地纠正他。

行吧，正式说一遍——格朗泰尔拥有世界上最好的朋友。


End file.
